The diary and the horny rabbit
by Quaver Ava
Summary: Tails and cream have gotten into a fight, So when Tails reads Cream's diary and finds out she's a completly diffrent person in the inside, what happens when he's caught? This is just a random fic. Made it up as I went.


**Everyone weir cloths! Tails is 16, and Cream is 14. I'm sorry if they seem a little OOC. But in this Cream's secretly a tomboy. **

Tails quickly ran into Cream's room looking for Cream's diary. He had gotten into a fight with her a few day ago, and punched her in the nose. He didn't break it, just made it bleed. But he couldn't say he was sorry, she kicked him in the groin! And, if she thought he started the fight. So the only way to figure that out was in her diary. They told each other they wouldn't tell anyone else about the fight, but that was the last thing they said before giving the cold shoulder. _Aha! Here you are!_ Tails thought to himself as he picked up a small notebook the color as Cheese. Opening the diary, Tails flipped to the date of the fight.

_Dear diary, me and Tails got into a fight today over how Tails didn't want my flowers I was giving him. But after saying he didn't have time for my girly gift, I don't know what made me do it, but I shoved the flowers into his stomach. He's taller than me now, so I must have shoved them a little too hard. I-I pretty much just punched him in the gut. He being the boy he is, grabbed his tummy and looked up at me with a glare I didn't know was able to fit on his lovely face. Yes I have a slight crush on him, what else were the flowers for? But ya, the next thing I knew, my face felt like hell and my nose was bleeding. HE PUNCHED ME! Can you believe the nerve of that bastard! Sure I hurt his gut, but that doesn't give him room to give me a black eye and almost break my nose. Yup, not once but two times! He punched me in the eye, and then my nose. I only got his gut but he hit me in the nose. Well you know what I did about it; I kicked him in the place where guys hate to be kicked. Right in his balls! _

_So after calming down after our quick, but painful brawl, I told him I wouldn't tell anyone about the fight if he didn't. Ha, ha, when he answered "ok" he sounded like a little girl. But now we've been giving the cold shoulder to each other. Sigh… I miss talking to him; wish he just accepted the flowers. I'll say I'm sorry in a few days, let him cool down. But if he rubs it in, I'll kick his little raping tools again! _

_4/23/2365_

Tails was actually a little shocked at how Cream thought about stuff. _Cream NEVER says cuss words, even when she thinks she's alone! And I didn't know I got her in the eye. Wait there's another entry. Tails _turned to the last page with writing on it.

_Aaahhh! I don't know what's gotten into me! Ever since the fight, I've been pretty much stalking him. That small crush has grown like a thousand times larger now that we're not talking. I don't know why, but just looking at him makes me want to jump on him and start kissing him. Oh, ever since that fight, I've notice how many muscles he has now. Nice strong arms, but not to noticeable. I've even sighed one time. Gave myself a mental kick, but he's turning into what is it called again? Oh ya! A hunk! Yuck! I'll have to beat my head for even thinking that word. But that son of a bitch is the dreamiest thing on this planet! I think I'm falling in love with him? Rrrgg! Today I don't care what he thinks; I'm going up to him and giving him the biggest kiss I rabbit can give! Dimnit! The bus here already!_

_4/27/2365_

Tails was even more shocked by this last part. Was she actually falling for someone who gave her a bloody nose? He most have, knocked her brain, or something.

He did feel like he was being stalked lately, but that was just Cream around every corner he looked. Oh wow, he was being stalked! And didn't even know! He needed to say he was sorry before Cream decided to tackle him out of the blue. _What in the world has gotten into the rabbit? I almost broke her nose and gave her a black eye! How do you love someone for doing that to you? Cream, you need to go to a crazy home before you decide Eggman is. I'm not even going to finish that. _Getting up from where he was sitting on the floor, Tails headed for the door, when he heard Cream voice down the hall. Quickly looking for another exit, Tails spotted a window in the far wall of Cream's room. But before even getting to the window, He heard a gasp behind him. _Oh man I'm in for t now._

"Tails what are you doing in my room? With my diary in your hands?" the normally sweet voice was a stern and little surprised when he heard it. But it still sounded like the beautiful voice it was always meant to be.

Tails turned around with a funny face, and ran past Cream. Or tried at least. Cream's arm shot out and grabbed Tails by the collar of his shirt. Making him do a back flip. Now his head was under Cream's legs, and had a full view of her panties. "Uhm, nice underwear Cream."

Blushing Cream stepped back as Tails got up. "Thanks you. Wait a minute, why are you in my room, and you were looking at my…" Cream finished what she was saying with a kick to Tail's leg. She got her satisfaction by watching the kitsune hopped around like a mad rabbit. "Well? Are you just going to play hopscotch or answer me? I can wipe you accosted the floor I you'd like."

"Ok, I was reading your diary." Tails answered bluntly rubbing the pain away from Cream's strong leg. The next thing he knew his private hurt like hell! Then he had arms around him and lips pressed against his. The pain went away as he brought his arms up to push cream away.

"You didn't have to read my diary you idiot. You knew what was coming anyways." With those words, Cream pushed Tails onto her bed, kissing him all the way.

Tails pushed Cream lips off of his and said "I'm soor…" He was interrupted by Cream kissing him once more. _God I think I'm in love! Didn't know she was so… _And now his line of thought was replaced with shock, as Cream started to take her dress off. Then she unbuttoned Tail's pants and took his Shirt off. Now completely amazed were this was going Tails kicked off his shoes and pants, as Cream took off her Shirt and dress. Now they both were in nothing but their underwear. They looked each other up and down, both blushing immensely. Cream went back down to Tails and felt his arms and stomach_. _

"So what are you going to name the child?" They jerked their head to Cream's open door to see Cream's mother, Vanilla, standing there with a smirk on her face. "Watching you two is quite entertaining. Too bad Cream isn't going to repeat history. Get of the fox now before I drag you both out and beat you to an inch of your lives!" With those last words, Cream and Tails grabbed each other's cloths and put them on in a hurry. Then they heard a snap and saw a flash as Vanilla took a picture of the sight.

**Oh god this was a fun a random one-shot. Vanilla seems a little weird huh? There are several jokes in this fic. So ya just some randomness. Hey my first random fic. YAY! Ok, review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
